The Life Of Nashi Dragneel
by SoapDragonSlayerT-Chan
Summary: A bunch of story's about Nashi and her life.


**hello readers i have my first fanfiction here so if you dont like it please dont judge-T-Chan**

***disclaimer* i do not own fairy tail in any way shape or form (but if i did Natsu and Lucy would've already been together)**

**i would like to thank Lovedizzy2 for helping me with this and go read her stories too**

Lucy and Natsu have been married now for a about a year and they are finally going to have their first child. Lucy is 7 months pregnant now and she's been little cranky lately.  
"Natsu!" yelled Lucy from her and Natsu's bedroom. Natsu was in their living room trying to get some rest from running around for Lucy when he heard her scream.  
"what can a guy do for a break around here jeesh" Natsu mumbled quietly before getting up.  
"NATSUU!" screamed Lucy again. Natsu who was taking his sweet time walking to the bedroom starting running not wanting to anger his wife any further.  
"Jeesh Luce im coming" Natsu said finally getting into the bedroom where his wife lay.  
"Natsu can you get me some water please?" Lucy asked him kindly after her scream fest.  
"Really Luce after all the yelling all you wanted was water. Why cant you get it yourself you have legs come on Lucy don't be lazy" Natsu said so nonchellant not realizing the consequences.  
"Natsu im 7 months pregnant I would like to see you try and walk around with a fat stomach. NOW GO GET ME WATER!" she yelled at Natsu.  
"ok, ok god Lucy why you so grumpy today" Natsu asked walking away into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it up and walking back to the bedroom.  
When he walked into the bedroom he saw Lucy doing something odd. He looked at Lucy who was yelling at the blanket saying too hot pulling off the blanket then saying too cold then putting back on the blanket. She kept doing this over and over and Natsu just stared at her while she had this war with herself. Natsu had finally decided to end this right now.  
"um Lucy I got your water" he said calmly hoping she wouldn't yell at him. He handed her the glass and she just stared at it for a moment then back to Natsu.  
"what no ice Natsu, seriously what the heck is wrong with you?" Lucy yelled at him and chucked the water in the glass at him. Natsu just looked at her, now soaking wet.  
"fine I will just get it myself then" Lucy said trying to stand up instead Natsu just gently pushed her down and gave her a stern look.  
"Lucy Dragneel sit your butt down, you know better the doctor says your in strict bed rest unless you need to use the bathroom" Natsu said sternly giving his wife a disappointed look.  
"B-b-but I thought you loved me?" Lucy cried and then started hysterically crying. Natsu began to panic and running around the room thinking of what to do or what to say.  
"No Luce I never said that I do love you" he said hugging her while she cried.  
"N-n-natsu. Maybe you should go to the guild and take a mission I'll be fine here I have Erza, Levy, Mira, and Wendy to take care of me don't worry. Just please don't die." Lucy said reassuringly to Natsu. He nodded his head and hugged Lucy and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll be back in a week at the most Luce I promise" he reassured her before running off to the guild.  
*At the guild*  
"Hey everyone im back" Natsu yelled swinging open the door as he walked in through the guild when he came across Gray.  
"Hey hot-head aren't you supposed to be taking care of Lucy?" Gray yelled at Natsu from a distance. Natsu ran over to Gray and gave him a deathly glare.  
"Lucy told me to go on a mission and the girls are here to take care of her you dumb ice block" Natsu fired back at him and then walked past him and up to the bar.  
"Well hello Natsu. How's Lucy doing today? Is she still cranky?" Mira asked cheery as ever.  
"she really good and cranky cant even begin to describe her mood. She threw a cup of water at me because I forgot ice" Natsu answered and Mira just laughed.  
"well that's Lucy for you well she is 7 months pregnant" Mira laughed with her signature smile. Natsu looked around looking for Happy now that you mention it he hasn't seen him in hours.  
"Hey Mira have you seen Happy anywhere lately" Natsu asked her still looking around for his blue cat friend.  
"um the last time I've seen him he was sleeping on a table maybe you should look around im sure he's here somewhere" Mira said cleaning the bar and putting drinks on a plate.  
Natsu looked around the guild for Happy so he could go on the mission. He was scanning all the tables when he finally found him passed on a table with a fish in his mouth mumbling a about Carla. Natsu shook him until he was awake.  
"oh hi Natsu. Oo fish." Happy said realizing he had a fish and ate it  
"c'mon little buddy we have to go on a mission so then we can come back to Luce on time for my daughter to be born" Natsu told the blue cat.  
" Aye sir we better get going then Natsu" Happy said ready to go.  
After picking up a mission they were finally out the door.

**Thank you for reading and i'll talk to you next time **


End file.
